Why Sirius Should Not Be Allowed Near A Computer
by remuslives23
Summary: Remus learns the hard way why Sirius Black should never be allowed near a computer. Drabble for duck or rabbit as a thank you. Very mild M.


_Hiya! A drabble for you all. Hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** It's all JKR's._

_**Notes/Dedication: **This is for the wonderful **duck_or_rabbit **who solved my mood theme dilemma for me over at LJ! A very hastily written, Unbetaed, but heartfelt thank you. :)_

* * *

**Why Sirius Black Should Never Be Allowed Near A Computer**

'I don't get it,' Sirius said, frowning at the grey box in front of him. 'How does that stuff...' He waved his hands at the Muggle contraption. '...get from Harry's computer to this one?'

'It's called the internet, Sirius,' Remus explained again, lowering himself to the chair next to the brunette. 'I've explained about emailing before...'

'I know,' Sirius muttered, poking cautiously at the 'F' button on the keyboard then looking surprised when it appeared on the screen. 'I'm still just amazed how Muggles can do this...'

'Mmm,' murmured Remus, watching in amusement as Sirius poked out a few lines then he chuckled.

'Are you deliberately writing that filth or does it just unconsciously flow out of you?' he asked, indicating the dirty message on the screen and Sirius looked up with a smirk.

'It's just a suggestion as to how you might like to pass your time while I'm cruising the net,' he said, the innocent tone completely ruined by the lascivious expression on his face.

'_Surfing_ the net,' Remus corrected before he leaned over and bit Sirius' lip.

The other man yelped a little then moaned approvingly as Remus licked the offended flesh then drew him into a kiss. Remus carded his hand through Sirius' dark, grey-streaked hair then tugged teasingly.

'I expect reciprocation,' he mumbled, before sliding off his chair to kneel awkwardly in front of a startled Sirius.

'I...didn't actually think you'd do it,' he choked out, as Remus' fingers busied themselves with his fly.

'I could stop,' Remus suggested, his hands stilling, but Sirius shook his head vigorously, pushing the chair back to give Remus more room then reclining.

'_Definitely_ do not stop,' he murmured then his head tipped back as Remus' mouth closed around his already half-hard cock.

It was an embarrassingly short time later that Sirius was clutching desperately at Remus' hair with one hand and arching up out of the seat. 'Remus...f..fuck!' he stuttered, slamming his other hand down on the table as he came explosively into that extraordinarily talented mouth.

The computer beeped loudly and there was another bang as Remus pulled away abruptly and slammed his head into the bottom of the table.

'What was that?' he asked in a raspy voice as he crawled out from his cramped position, wiping his mouth as he stood slowly, grimacing as pain streaked through his full moon ravaged body.

'The thingy,' Sirius explained unhelpfully, grinning dreamily up at his partner as he waved carelessly at the computer. 'Bloody hell, Remus, we have to do that more often.'

'In a bed preferably,' Remus muttered then his eyes widened as he stared down at the screen.

'Sirius,' he said softly, carefully. 'Where did that _suggestion_ of yours go?'

Sirius, fingers tugging at Remus' zipper, shrugged. 'Don't know,' he said absently, popping open the button. 'Must have erased it when I hit the keyboard before...'

'Fuck, fuck, _fuck_,' Remus said, leaning over and tapping a few buttons.

'Well, that's not really what I had in mind, but I certainly don't object...' Sirius said with a predatory grin.

'No,' Remus snapped, slapping Sirius' hand away from his crotch. 'You've just sent a message to Harry asking him to...do what I just did...to you.'

Sirius' eyes went round and he stared at the computer in horror as a new message popped up in the inbox. The two men glanced at each other in trepidation then Remus reached out and tapped a button.

They both winced as they read Harry's hurried admonishment that they were to never, ever share that much information with him again and "_Gods, can't you two just stick to the bedroom like normal people_". Remus groaned when he realised Ginny must have seen the email as well and he flushed at her postscript suggesting that he and Sirius "_should really consider getting this thing called a webcam"._

Remus pressed a button and the screen went black. They were silent for a long moment then Sirius said quietly, 'I think from now on, we'll call him on the phone.'

Fin.


End file.
